never alone
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: it's been about three and a half years since yuna defeated sin, and life has been going pretty well, until the airship crash. now two are gone and the rest must continue life without them. only one person keeps them all going first chapter fic i no own ff
1. Prelouge: the crash

**Never alone**

"Hurry up, Yunie, we're about to take off!" I called out to our last remaining slacker of a friend, "Lulu's three months pregnant and she can move faster than you!"

"Hold on," Yuna called, "I have to say goodbye to Vidina first."

"You already said goodbye to him twice, Ya?" Wakka called, "Even I beat you, and I'm the kid's father!"

"Then maybe you should be doing this!" Yuna taunted.

"If you lived with the kid, you'd think one goodbye was good enough," Wakka muttered.

"Wakka!" Lulu said sternly, "what a thing to say!"

"Sorry", Wakka said meekly.

"You guys," I said, laughing as I walked to the pilot seat. I looked to my left to see our remaining member, Tidus, still trying to tie down the luggage.

"Why don't you put that in the cabin?" I asked.

"It's full!" Tidus said, obviously exasperated, "I'd expect over-packing from you and Yuna, but Lulu surprises me!"

"She's just as much of a girl as we are," I said, "besides, she's pregnant. You weren't here when she was pregnant with Vidina. You'll have to learn, Tidus, what Pregnant Lulu wants, Pregnant Lulu gets."

"Alright guys, I'm ready!" Declared my ever-tardy cousin."

"Great!" I said, "let's go!"

"I'll navigate!" Tidus declared.

"No, Yuna will," I said, "No offense, but you still don't know Spira that well." I sat down in my chair and started up the airship.

"Wait Rikku," Wakka said, "what's the sound, ya? Something's rattling."

"Probably the girls' luggage," Tidus said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever!" I said, pretending to be offended, "Let's go." I slowly pushed up on the accelerator, feeling the airship slowly lift off the ground. "Next stop, the Bikanel paradise Hotel, compliments of Rin."

"Sounds wonderful," Lulu moaned, "I could use a vacation before our next child arrives."

"What are you going to name it?" Tidus asked.

"her, actually," Lulu corrected. I half listened to all the names she had thought of, laughing at the thought of Wakkina, courtesy of her father. The sky was a cloudless blue, perfect time for flying. Unfortunetly, fiends thought so, too.

"Hay! You wanna quit zig-zagging so much? I'm getting sick back here, yah?" I opened my mouth to give Wakka a piece of my mind when suddenly the airship gave a jerk.

"That was mean!" Wakka said.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "listen. Everyone quieted down, and the unmistakable sound of rattling assaulted our ears.

"I don't think that's our stuff," Yuna said.

"Rikku, can you take us down?" Lulu asked.

"I can Tr-." I began, but the airship gave another, more violent jerk. "Oh, Yevon," I said under my breath.

"What's going on?" Tidus demanded.

"I'm not sure!" I exclaimed, but I was sure. We were going down, and we were going down fast.


	2. Tidus three months later

**Tidus. Three months later**

"Hay, Tidus! How's my favorite patient doing?" I turned around to see my doctor, Kaya walk in.

"Fine." I said, turning my wheelchair around to face him, my legs had been crushed to the point of amputation.

"You look much better," he observed, "no one would ever know you spent the last sixty-five days in a coma."

"I guess…" I said.

"Your very lucky considering… he said, stopping short of the end of that sentence. I swallowed at the sudden lump that appeared in my throat, my eyes burning.

"Yeah," was all I could choke out. Rikku was gone, died instantly. I was told Lulu survived, but died later on, along with the baby. Wakka had never left her side. Only Yuna, Wakka, and I were left. I have no memory of what happened, and was recently filled in. I had been crushed from the hips down, rendering my legs useless, How I lived remains a mystery. Yuna had broken her arm, her leg, her collarbone, and had to have facial reconstruction. Right now she lived with a friend in Besaid with Vidina. Vidina, poor Vidina, he cries for his mommy every night. Yuna says the kid won't leave her side. Wakka had somehow gotten away with only a broken arm. Unfortunetly, the break was so severe, he would never play blitzball again, even if he wanted too. Right now he rarely leaves his hut. He's in no condition to raise a son, Yuna says.

"Tidus?" Kaya said, interrupting my thoughts, "did you hear me?"

"Sorry, no." I said sheepishly.

"I said you should be out of here in a few weeks."

"That's good", I said without emotion.

"Now Tidus, I know your unwilling to go through the doors of reality, but you have too. Yuna's there, and she needs you.

"To do what?" I spat, "I lost my legs! My blizball position is gone! To a luca goer for crying out loud! I can't do anything for Yuna now.

"Remember when we talked about the five stages of grief?" Kaya asked quietly.

"Yeah, I said.

"Right now I think your at anger," Kaya continued, "Your angry you can't provide for Yuna as you once could. Because of Vidina, Yuna has not had time to properly deal with each stage. When Wakka comes for vidina, You'll need to be there her."

"I know." I said, "but life just seems so simple here."

"That's because I take care of you here," Kaya replied, "But it's time you learned to take care of yourself."

"I'm not sure If I can," I said, " I'm not even sure I know who I am anymore."

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own," Kaya said, "For your sake and Yuna's. Don't worry, the world will look green again."

"I hope so," I said quietly, looking at the light-blue cloudless sky which would forever remind me of death, "I sure hope so."


	3. Yuna' diary four months later

**An exert from Yuna's diary. Four months since the crash**

My name is Yuna, high summoner of besaid. I was told that keeping a diary may help me cope with my thoughts, and guilt. I cry almost every night for my cousin, Rikku, and Lulu, my best friend, as well as her unborn child. It seems like yesterday when we were all together, ready for a weekend of fun and relaxation. Its just so hard to admit they're gone. I miss them terrible. Vidina asks to see his mother every day, but I can't bring myself to take him with me to the farplane. Poor guy doesn't understand his mother lives on only in his dreams and my stories. Maybe Wakka will take him when he's ready himself. I'd hoped that since I defeated sin, children wouldn't have to live without their parents. I guess I was wrong.

Tidus is home now, but he's different; more like Auron was. I don't know what I would do without him, he's my rock. Tidus actually runs a store here in Besaid. He says he chose to do that so he can keep a better eye on Vidina and me. Sure, the pay isn't what he used to make, but we make due. Everyone has been very helpful, especially to Wakka. I think he may be doing better, but I worry about him. I have taken over taking care of Vidina at his request. He doesn't want Vidina to suffer while waiting for him to get his life together, but he comes to check in on him every night while he sleeps. I wish he'd see Vidina needs him right now just as much as he needs Vidina, but Wakka wants him to stay with Tidus and I.

Vidina has to be the best thing that's ever happened to Tidus, though. He loves riding on "unkey Didy's" lap. He seems to be the only thing keep us laughing right now. Even looking at him now while he sleeps, I can't help smile. He's a really beautiful child. I just wish Lulu was around to see him.

Right now Tidus is over with Wakka, trying to help him see things in a clearer light. I know one day he will, and he'll pick up Vidina, and they'll start all over in Kilika. Wakka says he just can't stay here, too many bad memories: His brother, his parents, and now Lulu and the baby. I see more of lulu in him every night when he checks in on vidina. I really miss the old Wakka, but that Wakka died four months ago, like I did. I now have a grotesque scar down my face. Tidus says he doesn't mind it, he actually likes it! 'reminds me of Auron' he says, what a thing to say! Still, I can not look at myself in the mirror, nor will I let any one other than Tidus look me straight in the face. I fear what I'll see in their eyes. The only other person I can stand to see my face is my uncle Cid. We've grown closer since…that day. I miss my cousin so much! Cid has retired from flying airships. I'm actually unclear on what it is he does now. I guess we're all slowly moving forward. Some, slower than others, but we'll all make it, at least, that's my hope.

-Yuna


	4. Wakka's redemption six months later

**Wakka's redemption- six months later**

Wakka stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the farplane clutching Vidina close. It was finally time.

"Is mommy really in there?" his son asked, fear in his voice.

"It's o.k., baby." Wakka reassured. He held his son tight as he walked up the stairs. _I don't remember these stairs being so long._ Wakka thought to himself. It was his first time coming without Yuna and Tidus. It had been Yuna's idea for him to bring Vidina to see his mommy for the first time since the accident. Wincing at the sudden sharp pain in his arm thanks to the crash, he sat down Vidina, then taking a deep breath, he took him by the hand and walked in.

He felt the tears sting his eyes as soon as he reached the edge. He let his mind wonder to Lulu, his wife, his first and only love. Opening his eyes, he felt the familiar tug in his heart at her image as he did when he saw Chappu.

"Mommy!" he heard Vidina call, "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Reaching down, Wakka again picked up the wailing child, letting his tears mix with his.

"Yep," Wakka said quietly, "There's your mommy and sister." Whe looked just as she had that day, same stoic expression softened by the joy of Vidina. He looked at her slightly extended stomach. "Oh, Lu," Wakka whispered, "We miss you so much."

"Guess what, mommy?" His son said, "Unkey Didy's and Aunt Yuna is getting married!" Wakka had to smile. He was glad his son was too young to fully realize how this was impacting their lives. He thought back to the time when Lulu was pregnant with vidina. He'd freaked out about being a daddy, but he knew he'd be ok with Lulu by his side. Little did he know he'd become the sole parent.

"daddy? Why you crying?" his son asked.

"Huh?" Wakka said, "what baby?"

"You miss mommy and my sister don't you?" he asked sagely.

"Very much," Wakka said, leaning over to kiss him. "But don't worry, we're still a family, and we'll get through this.

_I just hope I can believe my own words, _he thought. He again set down Vidina and set his gaze upon Lulu.

"Hi honey," he said, "don't worry, I will be a great father to Vidina. Watch over our daughter for me, I love you. Don't worry about me, I think I may be ok. I'll continue watching over Yuna. For a while, Wakka just stood there, gazing up at the love of his life. Finally, wakka again picked up his child.

"goodbye, Lu," he said, "We'll be back soon."

"Bye Mommy!" Vidina cried, "I love you!" Holding Vidina close, wakka walked out of the farplane, and for the first time in half a year, he had to smile. He had come a long way since that fateful day, and still had a while to go, but he knew he would be alright.

"Daddy! Your squeezing me!" Vidina laughed. Smiling, he put Vidina down, and hand in hand, they walked out of the building, and into the first day of the rest of their lives.


	5. epiloge one year later

**Epilogue. One year Later**

They didn't plan to all meet up at the place of the crash. Maybe it was just instinct, or maybe luck that they all happened to arrice at the same place. Tidus and Yuna stood as one, him in his wheelchair with Yuna's scarred face upon his shoulder. 

"You think Wakka will show up?" She asked.

"I hope so," Tidus said, "I haven't seen him since the move.

"He sounds like he's doing better, though." Yuna said.

"unkey Didys! Aunt Yuna!" a voice cried out. Suddenly both were assaulted by a flying kid with crimson eyes and orange hair.

"Hay Vidina!" Yuna said, reaching down to pick up the now two year old.

"We just saw mommy an' Aunt Rikwu!"

"that's nice," Yuna said, her eyes coming to rest on his father. Wakka had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, the same as herself.

"hay man," Tidus said. Wakka nodded his hello. Yuna held Vidina, now falling asleep to her chest and waved a quick salutation. They all stood there silently, lost in each one's memories of their two fallen friends. Each wondered how the other had gotten through the past year, but there would be time for talk later. Right now it was time to mourn the dead, and celebrate the living.


End file.
